Sir Phillip
by BlueCrystalDust
Summary: Phillip Pirrup hace una promesa ante la tumba de su padre: recuperar el honor perdido de la familia.


**Este fic es traido a ustedes gracias al reto número... ¿8? del foro de South Park Hispano.**

 **Mi tema elegido totalmente al azar debido a unos dados y a una barra que me odian, es la caballería.**

 **Espero que disfruten mi intento de caballería.**

 **Psdta: los personajes no me pertenecen.**

 **enjoy**

* * *

 _ **Sir**_ **Phillip**

Junto a la tumba de su padre el joven Phillip rompió la carta que el rey mandase a su familia hacía ya quince años.

La historia de los Pirrup era trágica. Antaño habían sido una noble familia con enormes tierras y una docena de sirvientes solo para ellos, su apellido era símbolo de respeto y honor, de sus puertas salían los más valientes y leales caballeros que las tierras del rey hubiesen visto.

Al menos así fue hasta el día de la tragedia. Phillip era un infante en ese entonces, con todo un futuro prometedor por delante, y fue su padre quien a servicio del rey fue enviado a dirigir su tropa contra una bruja que a base de un hechizo se había hecho dueña de un dragón. Años de entrenamiento no prepararon a su buen padre para ese día, la bruja haciendo uso de su magia y poder llegaron a Camelot, destrozando el castillo y llevándose vidas en el proceso, nada se pudo hacer.

Por lo que sabía Phillip, la bruja y el dragón partieron aquel día con rumbo desconocido para no ser encontrados jamás. Su padre fue expulsado y su familia degradada y desterrada.

Una carta selló su destino, los Pirrup volverían a ser lo que fueron cuando la bestia y la bruja sean cazados.

«Prometo recuperar el honor de la familia.» dijo Phillip de veinte años con voz temblorosa pero decidida.

Con los ojos llorosos regresó a casa.

Afuera de su derruido hogar encontrábase su hermana lavando vestimenta ajena,

Ella suspiraba cansada de refregar y de tener las manos ásperas como rocas.

« ¿Qué has decidido?» preguntóle ella al verlo.

«Lo he prometido sobre su tumba.»

«A fe mía, que pierdes el tiempo, Phillip. El invierno se acerca mejor es quedarse y trabajar, el verano traerá vuestra aventura.»

«Sé que Dios proveerá »

Con fuerza soltó ella la prenda sobre el agua « ¡¿Así como nos ha proveído estos años?! Madre pereció debido a la mala vida que llevamos, una dama como ella no estaba acostumbrada a tales penurias y padre ¡Oh, pobre, padre nuestro! murió sin gloria ni triunfo. Buscad una dama y desposadla, buen hermano, ese debe ser vuestro destino.»

«Me apena oír tan poco fe en vos, hermana, pero le juró por el Altísimo y por todos los santos que el honor y la gloria volverá a la familia y lo primero que haré será unirme a la corte del rey, seré un caballero a servicio»

«Sueñas, hermano mío, el dragó no ha sido visto en años tampoco la hechicera, muertos deben estar.»

«Si es así encontraré sus huesos y los llevaré ante el trono del rey.»

La joven mordióse el labio preocupada.

«Si esa es vuestra decisión final, no os retendré.»

Phillip le dio un beso en aquellas ásperas manos con sabor a jabón.

«Partiré al amanecer, por favor, recé por mí.»

«Así lo haré, hermano.»

La armadura de su padre le quedaba grande y la espada ya perdía filo pero la esperanza brillaba en el corazón de Phillip. El día era joven cuando montó sobre el único caballo que poseían.

« ¿Buscáis a una bruja?» preguntó el hombre del primer pueblo al que llegó.

«Sí—contestó él— acompañada de un dragón.»

El hombre quedóse pensando por unos segundos, luego negó.

«No, un dragón no, pero hará unos días que dos gigantes llegaron a instalarse a las faldas de las montañas. Desde entonces no hemos querido acercarnos al lugar.»

No era lo que Phillip buscaba y podría haber partido pero dijo:

«Os ayudaré, buen hombre.»

«Oh, noble caballero, os lo agradezco.»

«Lastimosamente no soy un caballero—respondió—pero una afrenta es una afrenta y no me he de negar a socorrerlos. »

Así, pues, llegó hasta los bordes de las montañas. El lugar apestaba pero no fue difícil encontrar a uno de los gigantes que el hombre describió pero no estaba solo.

El gigante luchaba a punta de garrote con un caballero de brillante armadura, tez pálida y cabellera negra como el azabache. Su expresiones eran fieras dando en cada estocada toda su fuerza contenida, Phillip lo observó admirado, hasta que en un momento de distracción del gigante su estomagó fue abierto hasta llegar al cuello.

El joven caballero sonrió triunfante hasta que notó la presencia de Phillip.

« ¿Quién sois, vos?— preguntóle con la espada en guardia. Conocía a todos los caballeros al servicio del rey y Phillip no uno de ellos—. ¿Acaso fingís ser un caballero? ¿Sabéis que tal delito se paga con la vida?»

Phillip bajó del caballo enseñando ambas manos. «Mi nombre es Phillip Pirrup y esta armadura pertenecía a mi padre.»

El otro miróle sorprendido.

« ¿Acabéis de decir Pirru…

En ese momento el suelo tembló haciendo que ambos perdiesen el equilibrio. Dos gigantes venían dando zancadas y remeciendo la tierra.

«Sabéis usar la espada, ¿verdad, Phillip? »

«Sí— respondió poniéndose de pie bastante confundido—, pero ¿cómo es que conocéis mi nombre?»

«No hay tiempo para charlas, ¡en guardia! »

Los gigantes llegaron, abriendo la boca y blandiendo armas.

El caballero esquivó el ataque del de la izquierda y al ser de menor tamaño logró hacer que lo persiguiese por entre sus pies, antes de darse cuenta de la treta el gigante cayó y el caballero aprovechó para perforar su vientre. El de la derecha fue tras Phillip, el joven saltó sobre el garrote, era ligero y ágil, impulsándose con su cuerpo subió por el garrote hasta el hombro del gigante y ahí con toda su fuerza hundió la espada, desangrándose, cayó.

«Buen trabajo, Phillip.»

«Gracias, señor, pero creo recordar que me debe una explicación. ¿Cómo conoce mi nombre?»

El caballero sonrió con suficiencia.

«Los Pirrup parecen haber olvidado a sus aliados.»

« ¿Aliados? Los Pirrup no tenemos aliados fuimos desterrados de Camelot hace…»

«Hace quince años—lo completó—. Tenéis veinte ¿cierto?»

Phillip asintió, comenzando en el caballero algo familiar.

« ¿Recordáis a casa de quien ibais a jugar con espadas de madera y fuego?»

Fue ahí que Phillip recordó.

« ¡Oh, por el Altísimo! Sois un Thorn, sois Damien Thorn.»

«Me alegra veros de nuevo, viejo amigo.»

Ambos amigos reunieronse en un fraternal abrazo.

Poco después volvieron al pueblo donde cada uno contó lo que había acontecido en su vida.

«Jamás os abandonamos, Phillip. Hicimos un juramento: los Pirrup volverían a ser los nobles que eran, tomando el lugar que les corresponde como nuestros aliados o moriríamos intentándolo.»

«Mi padre nunca habló sobre vosotros, sentíamosnos solos en el mundo, Damien… ¿o debería decir _Sir_ Damien?» rio.

El caballero echóse a reír. «Damien para vos, pero para mí siempre serias el pequeño llorón a quien ganaba en combate.»

«Apuesto a que ahora podría ganaros. Ser un caballero debe haberos llenado el ego. ¿Pero como es que no he sabido nada de los Thorn?»

« ¿Lo habéis olvidado? Somos un grupo de elite. Mi presencia en este pueblo no fue por unos simples gigantes, yo… ¡Phillip!—gritó tomando sus manos entre las suyas— debe haber sido el destino que te trajo a ti aquí y a mí a ti.»

« ¿De qué habléis? »

«Venid a mi habitación, os lo explicaré con mayor calma.»

En el cuarto Damien sacó un libro de debajo de la cama, era de considerable tamaño, y lo abrió a solo diez páginas del final.

«Esto—dijóle—es el registro de todas las muertes sucedidas en Camelot, lee aquí.»

La fecha era de hacía ya unos treinta años, Lady Annie habíase sido tomada por un dragón en los límites de Camelot, su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado pero se presumió su muerte.

«Eso no es todo, Phillip.» le mostró páginas más atrás.

Hacia cuarenta y cinco años Lady Sally desapareció en extrañas circunstancias, solo se hallaron huellas de dragón por lo que se presumió su muerte.

«La lista continua, Phillip, sesenta años atrás fue Lady Heather y hace setenta y cinco fue Lady Marjorine. ¿Lo ves?»

«Cada quince años… ¿desaparece una doncella?»

«No cualquier doncella, Phillip, todas han sido nobles y hay algo más…me tomé el trabajo de buscar sus retratos y…todas eran de piel blanca y cabello dorado.»

«P-pero… ¿cómo es que nadie notó esto antes?»

«Diferente tiempo y de distintas familias, además ninguna familia fue desterrada.»

«La tragedia—dijo Phillip con dolor— ninguna noble fue secuestrada.»

Damien miróle sorprendido « ¿Es que no lo sabes?»

« ¿Saber qué? Sé que muchos perdieron la vida y por eso… »

«Phillip…—con su mano tocó su hombro—la protegida del rey fue quien se llevó el dragón. »

« ¿Qué decís?»

«Vuestro padre debía cuidarla pero falló por eso vuestra familia fue desterrada. »

Phillip sacudió la cabeza.

«Eso no puede ser… mi padre, él nunca… ¡Oh, por Dios, mi hermana! No lo entiendo… ¿por qué no decírmelo?»

«No lo sé, Phillip, supongo que era mejor decir que se dirigía una tropa a que solo se cuidaba de una doncella.»

«No importa, nada de eso importa. Recuperaré el honor de mi familia y vengaré a la damisela.»

«Puedo ver la determinación en vuestro rostro, buen amigo. Obrarás bien, así lo veo, ahora escuchadme. El dragón que se llevase a Lady Annie fue visto por última vez sobrevolando este pueblo. He estado aquí por dos semanas recorriendo las montañas de este a oeste y de norte a sur pero no he encontrado rastro alguno.»

«Pero, Damien ¿Es que no lo veis?»

«Ea, que ciego, vos serás no yo. »

«Los ataques ocurren cada quince años a una joven noble de blanca piel y cabellos dorados en Camelot.»

« ¿Y? »

« ¡Válgame, Dios! ¡Ya han pasado quince años!»

 _Sir_ Damien abrió los ojos sorprendido.

« ¡Debemos volver a Camelot! el dragón atacará de un momento a otro.»

« ¿Lo olvidáis? Estoy desterrado, si pongo un pie en Camelot significará la muerte.»

En eso Damien oyó risas de mujer en la habitación de al lado.

« ¿Qué talla de vestido sois, Phillip? »

«No me siento cómodo—dijo Phillip.

Habían recorrido el camino hasta Camelot durante la noche y parte del día, poco antes de llegar Damien sacó de su bolsa un largo vestido de seda para Phillip y una capa que cubriría parte de su rostro.

Ahora cabalgaba de lado y sujetando con fuerza la cintura de _Sir_ Damien, sintiendo que en cualquier momento serian descubiertos y mandados a la horca.

«Agradezco que vuestro cabello igual que al de una princesa » rio el caballero bastante divertido con la situación de su amigo.

« ¡Callaos! »

«No os preocupéis, Phillip, no hay peligro alguno.»

« ¡Ea!—escuchó Damien una voz familiar— ¿acaso mis ojos me engañan o es _Sir_ Damien con una conquista?»

Al caballo se acercó otro caballero saludando a Damien.

« ¡Kenneth! Que gusto veros…»

«Lo mismo digo. Buenas tardes, damisela» se acercó a Phillip y en su mano depositóle un beso.

Damien conociendo a Kenneth y antes de que continuase con sus halagos a la "dama" asió las riendas para seguir avanzando.

«Juro que si alguna vez, osas mencionar lo que acaba de ocurrir… »

« ¿Es eso una amenaza, Phillip? »

«Tomadlo como queráis.»

Llegaron hasta la casa de los Stevens, familia noble con una joven hija que encajaba con las otras víctimas, era la única en todo Camelot que encajaba. Así pues ocultos en los jardines hubieron de esperar.

No fue mucho después, que los gritos inundaron las calles.

« ¡Dragón, dragón, dragón!»

« ¿Dónde está Lady Barbara?» preguntó Phillip sacando su espada por debajo de la capa.

«En su habitación, vamos. »

Subieron sin importar si eran vistos o no, Phillip con vestido y espada y Damien con su armadura y la espada. La escena era un caos, Lady Barbara gritaba oculta bajo su cama, mientras el dragón, que ya había roto el techo, trataba a toda costa de alcanzarla. No había rastro de bruja alguna.

Damien y Phillip comenzaron a luchar, pero el espacio limitaba sus movimientos. El dragón de una patada hizo volar la cama, descubriendo a Lady Barbara, ella gritó con horror pero antes de que pudiera ser llevaba Phillip ocupó su lugar.

«No, no, no » gritó _Sir_ Damien, lanzándose en el lomo de la bestia y haciendo tantos cortes como podía, la piel era impenetrable.

El dragón elevóse por los aires alejándose de Camelot y llevándose a los dos amigos.

Descendió sobre un valle, de donde una de las cuevas salió una mujer de grandes pechos y ojos volteados, a recibirlo, era la bruja.

Damien permaneció ocultó entre las alas del dragón mientras la brujo acercóse a Phillip, que aun con vestido intentaba liberarse.

«Oh, pero que bella doncella tenemos acá, sois una hermosura— la bruja apretó las mejillas de Phillip—. Andad— ordenó al dragón— tenemos mucho que hacer. »

Entró ella a la cueva siendo seguida por el dragón.

Damien aprovechó para deslizarse hasta el suelo siguiéndolos a pie.

Dentro de la montaña, Phillip fue depositado con brusquedad en una jaula y el dragón y la bruja continuaron adentrándose por el túnel.

« ¿Phillip, estáis bien? »

«Sí, ahora, sacadme de este lugar. »

Con un movimiento de su espada, Damien le dio libertad. Y con un movimiento de la espada de Phillip se deshizo del vestido mostrando un pantaloncillo por debajo de la prenda.

«Andando, Damien. »

Con seguridad ambos continuaron avanzando.

Conforme avanzaban el túnel dejaba de ser solo tierra y convertíase en una agradable casa, con distintas estancias, todo limpio y ordenado.

«Las brujas nunca limpian »comentó Damien.

« ¿Creéis que tenga una muchacha de servicio? »

«Ninguna doncella vendría aquí por voluntad propia.»

Avanzanron hasta lo que pareciese ser una cocina donde escucharon unas risas.

«Agachaos » Damien empujó a Phillip detrás de sacos de patatas.

Antes de volver a salir, echó una mirada, lo que vio lo dejo sin habla.

«¿Qué es lo que visteis? »

Damien pestañeo varias veces antes de volver a la realidad.

«Todo está muy ordenado, ¿no creeis, Phillip? Recordáis…ningun cuerpo fue encontrado…las doncellas…ellas…»

Phillip ahogó un grito « ¿Acaso ellas…? »

Damien asintió.

«La vi, es la protegida del rey….»

« ¿Luce…? »

«Igual de joven que hace quince años. Ninguna doncella vendría aquí por voluntad propia por eso lleva grilletes en manos y pies.»

«Oh, por el Señor…»

Phillip echó una mirada encontrándose con el rostro de la bruja.

«Así que la linda doncella era un hombre.»

Phillip alzó su espada.

La bruja sonrío y con una mano elevó a Phillip por los aires. Entonces sintió una punzada en su estómago, Damien la había apuñalado.

En donde cayó Phillip se apresuró hacia la doncella.

«Rápido debemos irnos. »

« ¡No funcionará, pedazo de…!— gritó ella— Ahorcadla, es lo único que sirve. »

La bruja se puso de pie ante la asombrada mirada de Damien y Phillip. Y con solo un chasquido la dama tumbose al suelo y su cuerpo comenzó a sufrir espasmos. De su espalda salieron alas gigantes y sus pequeñas manos fueron reemplazadas por grandes patas. Era el dragón.

«No puede ser… » susurró Damien.

Phillip lo vio claramente: quince años, cada quince años, reemplazaba a las chicas.

El dragón venia hacia ellos. En un intento desesperado Damien se lanzó contra él. Termino lanzado contra una de las paredes de la cueva.

«¡No! » gritó Phillip sabiendo bien que hacer.

Fue tras la bruja, muerta ella, acabado el encantamiento.

Tomó la espada de Damien y comenzaron a luchar. El dragón detrás de él y la bruja empujándolo a su perdición. Tuvo, entonces una idea, ambas espadas las clavó en la bruja y antes de que pudiera levantarse atacó su cuello, presionando como si toda la vida se le fuese en ello. El dragón acercábase listo para engullirlo cuando entonces, se hizo polvo en el aire dejando solo a la dama.

« ¡Doncella! »

La ayudo a ponerse de pie.

«Mi nombre es Lady Estella—dijo ella con el ceño fruncido—no una simple doncella, pero os agradezco mucho por el rescate. Habéis realizado una gran hazaña para ser un simple caballero »

«Gentil Lady Estella—dijo luego de esclarecerse la garganta—, su servidor y rescatador es Phillip Pirrup, pero no es un caballero.»

« ¿Me dice la verdad? Si es así. Espero que vuestras joyas reales sean consistes con el tamaño de vuestra espada, pues no hay duda de que será bendecido con la gracia de Dios y del rey»

Ambos compartieron una larga mirada.

«Yo sigo vivo por si os preguntáis» habló Damien poniéndose de pie.

« Santo cielo, Damien» se acercó Phillip

 _Sir_ Damien sonrió y dijóle:

«Id con vuestra dama que aunque de carácter fuerte, ha de saber querer a su rescatador.»

«Cierto es lo que decís. »

Estella estaba al lado de Phillip tomándole la mano.

Tras conocerse tremenda hazaña los vítores no se hicieron esperar.

Y en el que buena hora fuese Phillip Pirrup contrajo nupcias con Lady Estella, recibiendo, como dijese ella, el favor del rey y convirtiéndose en uno de los nobles caballeros de la corte, trayendo consigo de vuelta el honor a su familia y restaurando la amistad perdida con los Thorn.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí el fic. La caballería es un género que nunca antes había escrito así que no tengo idea de si está bien o mal, de cualquier modo, gracias por leer.**

 **Hasta pronto.**

 **BCD.**


End file.
